Gone
by Mia1995
Summary: Kendall soon receives a text from a mysterious number and starts becoming paranoid when the caller starts threatening not only him, but Katie. Until one fateful day, Katie goes missing and soon Kendall is running against time to save her, but how can he if is a target as well.
1. Chapter 1

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Kendall is babysitting Katie for a while Ms. Knight went out with the boys to do some shopping. Kendall didn't need anything from the store and neither did Katie; they both were happy with their bonding time. Kendall likes spending time with Katie and despite the fact she's twelve, she has the mentality of a 17-year-old. They look after each other and they made sure that they were safe. Katie looked at Kendall like her father and even a guardian angel.

Soon Kendall feels a vibration in his pocket and he had a feeling it wasn't Jo, because she in New York for a movie role. Kendall glances at his phone.

_One message from 760-756-0324: Can't wait to see the both of you._

Kendall is extremely confused about this number, so he ignores the text and puts his phone back in his pocket. Katie gives him a sly smile and Kendall smiles back.

"Was it Jo, Romeo?" Katie says smiling

"No, it was a wrong number." Kendall says

'Alright, want to play a game?" Katie asks as she points to a video game console.

"You really want to lose don't' ya, baby sister?" Kendall says smiling

"Hey, don't underestimate a twelve-year-old girl, big brother!" Katie retorts playfully

Soon they play video games for a while, until Kendall gets another text from the same number.

_One message from 760-756-0324: I don't like to be ignored, Kenny!_

Kendall is now feeling extremely confused and texts back to the number.

_Kendall: Who are you?!_

_760-756-0324: I wouldn't like to spoil the surprise, love. Don't tick me off and I won't kill you and Katie._

_Kendall: That's it, I'm going to call the cops!_

_760-756-0324: Do that and you'll be bathing in blood tonight! I know your blonde girlfriend is in New York, your mom is living in the Palm Woods with you two and the boys, and your friends all live there. Do you really want to tempt this, Kendall?" _

_Kendall: Just leave us alone, please._

_760-756-0324: I'm just getting started, Kendall._

Kendall is wondering who this psychopath is and how they know him, his sister, and his family for that matter. A loud boom fills the room and Kendall jumps.

"Stepped in my minefield, I won!" Katie exclaims

"Yeah, good job Katie." Kendall says and the door opens with Ms. Knight and the guys.

"Listen, all my saying is that you need to change your wardrobe, buddy." James says honestly

"Alright, I heard it already. I'll clean out my closet if you would just shut up." Logan says calmly

"I take that the shopping went smoothly." Kendall says laughing

"Give me a few minutes to get rid of this headache, and then I can answer your question." Ms. Knight says then heads to her bedroom.

"You guys are the only few who can drive my mom crazy." Katie says laughing

"Hey sometimes our conversations turn into heated debates." Carlos says

"Maybe your debate needs a cool session, hmm?" Kendall says smiling

"Yeah, we need to chill out by beating Katie's high score!" Carlos exclaimed and the guys run to the couch and play a heated game with Katie until Kendall gets another text. Kendall soon develops fear but relaxes when he sees its Jo.

_Jo: Hey, we finished the role today! I'm coming home today by tonight; see you in the morning! Love you, Kendall._

_Kendall: Good to know, Jo! I can't wait to see you too. Love you too! _

Kendall misses her already, besides Katie, she is one of the girls that he will truly protect and love with all his heart. Soon he can be with her again and hopefully this madness will end.


	2. Chapter 2: One rule

Kendall P.O.V

I left the apartment to get some fresh air, this has to be a mistake, and I mean who would harm Katie! The worse she has done was cheat Mr. Bitters in Poker and even then she gave back the money, after mom grounded her. How can he know about me? I could be a crazed fan, a really crazed fan for that matter. It's all part of his game, right? Making me paranoid so I snap and lose my mind, I walk to the pool area and let the sun hit my face.

_760-756-0324:__Look at you, don't you look adorable when you look anxious._

_Me: This isn't funny anymore._

_760-756-0324: I think is hilarious watching you stir like a toddler waiting to be potty trained. _

_Me: You're sick, you know that._

_760-756-0324: for this little game I want to add one more rule: 't tell anybody like your friends, family, etc. Be aware that I have eyes everywhere Kendall and I can get bored very easily. _

_Me: What do you want from me?_

_760-756-0324: Nothing, yet, but you'll give it to me soon._

_What could I have for this person? Soon another text came in and I got tensed, but I see it's from Logan._

_Logan: Gustavo wants to see us now!_

_Great now another problem in my book, I walk to Rocque records to see what he has in store for us. I enter Rocque records and let the cold air hit my face, it was a good feeling, but I have a huge weight on my shoulders. I enter the recording studio to see the guys already there and Gustavo upset, as usual._

_"Okay all the dogs are here, we have a concert to perform this Friday. That gives us four days to prepare, so that means no whining, no tardy, and no crying. Understood?!" Gustavo barked and we all just nod._

_ Oh how perfect a psycho texting me and now a concert to perform, just great. I mean all that's missing are threats, missing personal, or whatever comes to play. I really hope that doesn't happen, if stress can kill you then yeah that will be my death. Gustavo made us practice with Mr. X for a good three hours and now I'm tired. _

_"Kendall, you're off again by two inches! Move more smoothly, okay!" Mr. X says and right now he's lucky that am too tired to strangle him._

_"Got…it" I say out of breath and excuse myself to the restroom to clean my face. Another vibration in my phone kicks in._

_760-756-0324: You feeling a little tired, sport? I bet the restroom soothes your nerves well right now? Turn off the faucet, you're killing the environment!_

_I drop my phone and look under each stall, but I see nothing. Another vibration is coming from my phone._

_760-756-0324: Hide and seek was always my favorite game. You're tired a bet, right twinkle toes? _

_ I couldn't hold it any more; I rushed into the stall and threw up. I felt sick to my stomach and I kept going at it for a while until I hear a voice._

_"Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos says and I immediately collect myself and dry my mouth with toilet paper. I flushed then left the stall; Carlos is holding my phone._

_"You dropped this? Phone on the floor, sweaty face, and hair a mess? This could mean you're nervous or you had a really bad taco." Carlos says smiling and I laughed._

_"Nah, I'm good. I just drank a lot of water and Mr. X is ripping me a new one today." I say calmly_

_"Ah, don't worry about him; Gustavo says we can go home, quite frankly my feet are killing me." Carlos whispers and I finished washing my hand then left. Carlos hands me my phone and another text comes in._

_760-756-0324: Aw, he cares about you. Maybe that can help you from not telling anyone about this. I really don't want to hurt him, well actually I don't care._

_"You have been on your phone a lot today, is the Miss missing you?" Carlos says smiling_

_"Dude, we have been going out for a year, we are not getting married." I say smiling_

_"Not yet, anyways." Carlos says playfully and I playfully shove him._

_"What about you and Stephanie?" I ask and he smiles wide_

_"Great, we made it to 7 months now and I got a big thing for her." Carlos says_

_"I'm happy for you buddy, but make sure you don't go to extreme, she looks like a subtle girl." I say and he nods_

_"You're right about that part." Carlos says and we made it to the entrance of Rocque Studio where Logan and James are waiting for us._

_"Ready to go" Logan asks and we all nod._

_ The walk helps me calm down a bit and the afternoon sun is setting on the horizon. The sky is purple and pinkish a bit, it was a beautiful sight to see. I got another text and I smile because it was Jo._

_Jo: I'm at the airport! See you tomorrow._

_I'm going to surprise her at the airport and I have to get her flowers. I'll tell her about the concert on Friday and see if she isn't busy. We made it to the Palm Woods and the cold breeze from the lobby helps my sweaty face. I just got to hold it together until Friday and maybe this whole crazed fan situation dies out; I hope. _


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Kendall P.O.V

I woke up really early today; I had a hard time falling asleep due to constant nightmares. The first one was about a crazy guy who hunted Katie and I was wounded badly; he was getting closer and closer to her, but then I woke up. The others were the same, but I could never complete them. I saw the clock and it was 5:45 A.M and I don't plan on going back to bed. I went to the bathroom, so I can take a nice shower; I remove my clothes and step inside the cold white tub/ shower. I turn the knob to the red lines and let the blazing hot water hit my cold skin. The warm water relaxes my muscle, it wakes me up, and it calms down my nerves. I let the hot water fall gracefully down the drain and wash myself. I put on a fresh pair of pajamas to get comfortable then head back to my room; the guys are knocked out from the video game marathon, but I went to bed early. My phone was flashing and I unlock my phone to see a got a message.

_760-756-0324: Good Morning, Sunshine! I miss you and that spunky sister of yours. I so many plans for you guys. Oh, a friendly reminder: It's your entire fault…._

Now my stomach is turning into a huge knot. I want to throw up so badly, but I held it in. Another message buzzed in my phone, but this time is a picture.

760-756-0324: Have you checked on the children yet?

I open the picture and I became sick in my stomach. It was a picture of Katie tied up, her eyes are bruised and watery, and has multiple cuts on her face. I feel sick to my stomach and rush to Katie's room, she's sleeping soundly.

_760-756-0324: the wonders of Photoshop, right?_

I ran to the bathroom and threw up violently in the toilet; only water came out. It's a sick game he is playing and I don't like it at all. Soon another vibration came from the bathroom floor. I picked it up weakly and I was relieved to see it was from Jo.

_Jo: Hey, I know it's early, but are going to keep me here longer. Sorry, I thought I was leaving today, but I got a text from Kelly saying you have a concert on Friday; I come back on Friday, so I'll see you there! _

_Kendall: Good to know, sweetie. _

I felt a bit better, but my stomach is a wreck. I washed my face to cool down and I see my mom cooking in the kitchen, I sat down on the dining room table and she smiles.

"What eggs or pancakes?" My Mom says as she gives me a glass of orange juice.

"Eggs" I say and she gives me a plate of scrambled eggs. I'm not hungry, but I took two big bites to make a noticeable dent. Soon the guys wake up then Katie.

"Hey Kendall are you getting Jo today?" Katie ask

"Uh, no, she has to stay until Friday." I say and take a sip from the Orange Juice; my stomach however is still on edge.

"Would you mind taking me to see a parade?" Katie ask

"Yeah, we can go see it today." I say smiling. Katie gets up happily and runs to get dressed.

"Thanks, Kendall for taking her." My mom says and I smile wide, ignoring the immense stomach pain. I get up slowly and go get dressed as well. I put on a blue t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. I exit my room and see Katie wearing a red blouse, jeans, and red converse.

"Have fun you two and Kendall watch her." My mom says and we head out.

* * *

Regular story line: Parade

Colorful floats roam down the streets and eager spectators watch in awe. Kendall and Katie in the middle of the crowd and smile at the floats; Kendall is constantly watching the crowd in case he sees something strange. Too many people are in the streets, some are wearing sunglasses, some are wearing hoodies, and some are wearing caps. Soon one of the floats has a large music symbol and instruments; it started playing loud rock music; everyone started jumping up and down. Kendall is concerned for Katie's safety and gets her out.

"Aw, but it was just starting too good." Katie whines

"It's too dangerous, let's go, Katie!" Kendall shouts as the music gets louder. Soon Kendall felt a burning sensation in the back of his head and he falls on the ground. Kendall is fighting to stay awake, but he sees a tall man take Katie away.

"Katie!" Kendall shouts, but no one can hear him. He tries to get up but people are jumping and dancing on top of him. He can't get up from the ground, but he gets up. Kendall runs into the crowd and he doesn't see any sign of Katie or the guy.

Kendall has a huge pain in his chest, his stomach is in a knot, and sweat building up. He frantically tries searching for Katie, but she is nowhere in the crowd; soon the parade dies out and soon people start leaving. A vibration in his pocket awakens him.

_760-756-0324: I repeat all your fault, Kendall, you might want to check your head, it's bleeding quite a bit; you might need stitches_

Kendall freaks out and checks the back of his head to find out that he is in fact bleeding. Kendall is scared and worried what to tell his mother.

"Katie!" Kendall shouts but nothing happens.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm going to break you

Regular story line: Hospital

Kendall is sitting on the hospital bed, gripping on the white sheets as the police man questions him. The police man is an African American man, kind man, with brown eyes. His eyes show concern and his smile is genuine; the police man's manners are calm and professional.

"Did you get a glimpse of the man who took your sister?" The police man says and Kendall painfully shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry, but I got hit behind my head and I didn't catch a glimpse. Please, tell me you'll find her, please?" Kendall says pleading. Soon his mother enters Kendall's room and she hugs Kendall tight.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Kendall says crying

"Is okay, baby, I'm not mad at you, is not your fault, okay?" Ms. Knight says as she strokes Kendall's back.

"We sent out an Amber Alert on your daughter; your son, provided pictures don't worry, we'll find her." The police man says as he leaves the hospital room.

"I'm going to sign you out, okay, stay here." Ms. Knight says then leaves the room. Soon a soft vibration is coming out of Kendall's pocket.

_760-756-0324: She's disappointed in you, but you're too blind to see it. If I had known better, your sister is her favorite. Don't worry about your sister, I'm good with kids._

_Kendall: Don't you even touch her! I'll find you and I will end you._

_760-756-0324: If you want her back, all you have to do is ask, Kendall. However, you have to do a few things for me._

_Kendall: Like what?_

_760-756-0324: Don't worry, I already did it, all you have to do is act natural. _

_Kendall: Like what?!_

_760-756-0324: I'm going to wreck you… _

_Kendall: How?_

_760-756-0324: Stress is a wonderful thing, it can improve or wreck us, but given your state, it has done a beautiful job. Soon you'll look like a skeleton, from all the times you have thrown up, from all the times you stayed up, and all those lies with eat away your pathetic heart out, you'll be a hollow shell when I'm done with you. It's all going to crash down on you and when I'm done, no one will help you out, because you have failed them all._

"Ready to go home, Kendall, oh, Gustavo wants you to head to the studio, but I told him you can't go?" Ms. Knight says

"No, I'm fine really, please?" Kendall pleads and Ms. Knight nods. The drive to the studio is quiet and awkward; Kendall has a feeling that he caused the silence.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

My mom is so tensed about this and I don't blame her. I brought her all this pain and I'm the one who has to end it. I enter Rocque Records to see the guys waiting at the door with a surprised expression on their face.

"Kendall? What are you doing here, you should be home, I mean with what happened and all?" Carlos says worriedly

"I'm fine, buddy. I wanted to come anyways, finish what I started." I say and we head to studio and Mr. X is right there.

"Line up!" Mr. X demands and we all line up, so Gustavo comes in and he wants us to sing and dance at the same time.

The guys are doing fantastic, but I probably looked like a drunken man trying to walk in a straight line; my head is killing me.

"Kendall, concentrate harder!" Mr. X demands and I'm trying. So a vibration in my pocket breaks my concentration.

"Break time." Mr. X says and the guys go get water, but I look at my phone. I regret opening the message.

_760-754-0324: 3…2…1 _

It was a picture of Katie in a dark room, she's in a corner crying and she has a cut on her arm, is not wide, but it looks painful. Soon a sound comes out of my phone and I listen to it clearly.

"_Kendall! Where are you, big brother, please where are you?!" Katie says _

I feel sick to my stomach, I'm in my own world, I can't hear anything. My hands are turning white from holding onto the phone.

_760-754-0324: That's just day one, let's see if she can hold on until you find her._

I just stood there in the middle of the room, my eyes go blank and the room turns black. I feel my heart beating faster and faster, my stomach is acting up again, and so much pressure is building up inside me. I see a drop of blood on the floor and I saw in the mirror that I was having a nose bleed. The guys are obvious to what is happening, so I calmly walked out of the room and then ran to the bathroom. I found my favorite stall and threw up again. I hid in the stall for a while, I don't even stop my nose bleed, but it ended.

I let a small tear escape my eye and let in fall on my hand. I keep hearing Katie's message in my head. I don't know how I will last, a vibration is coming from my phone and I'm paranoid who it can be.

_Jo: I heard what happened, please stay strong, Kendall. I'm trying to wrap this up, but they won't budge. _

I smile weakly and put my phone back in my pocket. I get up and leave the stall and I see the guys out there.

"Well isn't this an awkward place to meet up?" I say and went to the faucet.

"You should go home, buddy." Logan says with concern

"No, I will finish what I started. Now, let's go back to practicing." I say and went leave the bathroom.

I actually did better this time and soon we are able to go home. The guys and I walk back to the Palm Woods, but I know they're suspicious of my behavior and I need to keep bottling up my emotions, even if it kills me.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

Kendall P.O.V

Last night was extremely awkward with my mom, since I lost Katie. I have a strong sense that she does in fact hate my guts. When he tries to hug me, I push away because I'm only hurting her more than ever. Jo was trying to comfort me, but I just ignored the phone half the time. The guys tried to cheer me up, but nothing works. I lost five pounds already from not eating and throwing up. I didn't even eat dinner yesterday; I sit in my room most of the time until we have to go to the studio. All I have for today is just more dancing routines; which is another factor for the weight loss. I get up from my bed to see I have a message.

_760-756-0324: Hush little baby don't you cry, Katie will soon in your arms; if you only make it just in time._

_Me: Where is she?!_

_760-756-0324: in due time, sunny boy, but she's holding on pretty well._

_Me: Please don't hurt her anymore, please._

_760-756-0324: I can't promise anything, sunny boy._

_Me: I don't know what your gain is in this, but you're damaging my mother and my friends. Can you stop all of this nonsense, now?!_

_760-756-0324: Pathetic_

I toss my phone across the door and it hits the wall. The phone is okay, at least, but my mental state is in the gutter. No one bothers coming into my room anymore, because I'm mostly withdrawn at times and I don't even bother leaving my bed. I start thinking that maybe my mom loves Katie more than me. I start thinking that I'm worthless, because look at the state I'm in. If something happens to Katie, I have myself to blame.

I don't know what's worse, getting shot six times or fearing if your love one is okay? I pick the latter, because getting shot will last momentarily, but fearing if a love one is safe, that's a huge mental and physical toll on your body. I close my eyes to push back the tears as I get up from my bed; I open the door to see my mom is making lunch and the guys are at the table waiting to be served. My mom gives a huge smile, but I think it's a fake one.

"Glad you're awake, sweetie, lunch is almost done." My mom says but inside I knew it was probably a lie. I bet she wished I stayed longer in bed, so she didn't have to face her demon, me.

I sit down on the table and look at the guys' concern faces. They're all probably thinking the same thing: _Failure, how could you lose her? , why are you such a disaster. _I can't believe I'm letting this person get to me, but the sad truth is, he might be a wakeup call.

"How's your head, buddy?" Logan ask

"Okay, I guess." I reply and Logan nods his head

"Okay, here's lunch and after you're done, Gustavo wants you to go to the studio, okay?" My Mom says and we all nod.

"Hey, Kendall at least Mr. X isn't being that hard on you; that are a good sign." Carlos says and I nod. My mom made us nice sandwiches and my only problem is how I can look like I ate the sandwich.

I haven't been hungry really and whatever I put food in my mouth, I just want to throw up. The guys are absorbed in their conversation and my mom went to the bathroom, the trash can is next to the refrigerator. I took a huge bite from my sandwich and my stomach starts hurting again I quickly dash to the trash can and when no one was looking, I dump my food. I place my dish in the sink and go to get dressed. I get dressed quickly, so we can leave faster. Soon we left to go to Rocque records and we spent most of our time singing our old songs, but for once, I was doing pretty well. Gustavo actually seemed pleased with me, I felt another vibration in my pocket and I felt a slight bit of dread. Soon I froze in place and I hear Gustavo barking in the studio.

"Kendall, stay focus!" Gustavo barks and I cringe

"Let's take a break, okay?" Kelly says calmly and we all nod. I look down to see the message on my phone.

_760-756-0324: the end is coming soon, Kendall._

_Kendall: Let my sister go!_

_760-756-0324: Not yet, I'm just having some fun._

_Kendall: Why are you doing this to us?_

_760-756-0324: That's for me to know and for you to find out._

I really want this nightmare to end and I want to kill this person already. All of this pent-up anger is building up inside me and that will be the death of me. Two more days until the concert and maybe the person will get bored and hand over Katie.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell me the truth

Regular story line: Palm Woods

It was a long day yesterday with practicing their songs for the concert, but Kendall looks dead. He hasn't been able to sleep properly and looks withdrawn from life; his friends try to help him, but their no point. His weight is dropping down, his energy is fading away, and his happiness is leaving him. Jo tries to help, but it does no use to him; Ms. Knight is keeping a strong vibe, but it's a façade. The sun is hitting his room bright and Kendall is getting stirred crazy. He has only been able to go to the studio and nowhere else. One reason is his mom is becoming paranoid since the kidnapping. His mother is becoming overprotective for the boys' sake, but in reality, Kendall is close to snapping. Kendall gets dressed quickly and tries to leave his room quietly, but his mom watches his like a hawk.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Knight says

"Out, I feel like a prisoner here." Kendall retorts

"It's for your safety, Kendall." Ms. Knight says

"Well I want to take a break of this leash around my throat." Kendall says and the guys watch quietly as they see a rare sighting: Kendall and his mom fight.

"That person took your sister and I won't lose my son to that person." Ms. Knight says

"The person won't take me, calm down!" Kendall retorts

"How would you know? Will you be more alert this time or will you be put in a daze like last time?" Ms. Knight says and Kendall fumes

"You know I feel horrible that I watch her getting taken away, do you think I sleep with a smile on my face?! Do you think I wish I could turn back the clock to save her?!" Kendall says angrily

"You know those parades get crazy and you should be more careful." Ms. Knight says

"Just say it?!" Kendall shouts

"Say what, Kendall?" Ms. Knight says

"That it's my entire fault and how you look at me with disgust." Kendall retorts

"It's not your fault Kendall." Ms. Knight says

"Your mouth says the words, but your eyes tell a different story." Kendall says teary eyed.

"Just say I ruined your life when I lost her in the crowd!" Kendall adds and Ms. Knight is getting upset

"Yes, it's your entire fault! You should have been more vigilant and taken better care of her!" Ms. Knight confesses. Kendall bits down on his lip to hold his anger and he looks at her.

"So you hate me right?" Kendall says sadly

"No, I don't baby. I'm just really upset about this." Ms. Knight says

"Stop lying to me and tell me the ugly truth! That you hate me for losing your baby, for keeping secrets from you, and for hurting you; I can hear you cry at night while holding a picture of Katie and you cover my side of the picture. I will never forgive myself and now I can't forgive myself for hurting you." Kendall says

"I knew it, guess what? Thank you for that eye opener." Kendall retorts then heads to the door.

* * *

Regular story line: Park

The park is deserted and he takes advantage of the peace. He knew that his mom hates him for losing Katie and now they had a chance to vent their feelings, but at what cost? Kendall sits on a bench and looks at the deserted park and lets his tears roll down his face. I feel like garbage and soon a warm rush fills my whole body and I go numb.

"For once you won't feel pain, Kendall." The voice says and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

Regular story line

"Kendall, wake up, Kendall?" A tiny voice says and Kendall wakes up groggily

He lets his eyes adjust to the darkness and its freezing; he rubs his hands together and turns around to see Katie. He looks the same, but she has no cuts on her arms. She looks pretty healthy; she hugs Kendall tight and lets out tiny sobs. Kendall is still in a state of shock to see Katie, but he holds on her tight as well.

"Are you okay?" Kendall ask

"Yeah, I'm okay, I want to go home, but he's watching us." Katie says as she points to a camera. Soon the door opens and the figure enters the room. He has piercing green eyes, shaggy blonde hair; medium built, and has a four-a-clock-shadow.

"You're the mystery person, are you?" Kendall says angrily

"Ding ding, we have a winner." The man says as he walks closer to them.

"Stay away from us, psycho, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kendall retorts but the man laughs

"I have been called worse, Kendall?" The man says as he walks back to the door in which he came from.

"Like what?" Katie ask

"Your father" The man says then closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Mercy

Kendal P.O.V

I can't believe that I would ever see my father again. I'm stuck in a trance and I hear Katie's faint voice in the back. I can remember every hit, every scream, and every bitter remark. Katie was just a baby when my mom kicked him out of the house for good when he dislocated my shoulder for losing the remote. Fear creeps slowly into my mind as I remember every fight he had with me and I cringe at the thought.

"Kendall, is that man telling the truth?" Katie ask with concern

"Yeah, Katie" I say worriedly and soon _he _enters the door and I cringe. I remember every night when I was little he would open the door like that, because mom was a deep sleeper, so he would hit me at night and muffle my screams with his strong hands.

"Now, I think is time for some family bonding time, right? Kendall, come here, now!" My Dad say and I give him a glare.

"No, John." I say angrily but he laughs

"You remember my name, that's really nice of you, Kendall. I have a little surprise for Katie. Katie, go to that end of the room, now!" John demands but Katie doesn't move.

"If you move, I'll blow your mother's brains out. Do I make myself clear?" John says. Katie looks at me with her big brown eyes and I nod. She walks to the other side of the room and John walks menacingly towards me.

John places his heavy hand on my once dislocated shoulder and he presses hard on it. I cringe, but he leans closer towards me I can smell the whiskey in his breath.

"We're playing a game of Mercy if you scream, cry, or pass out, your sister will be in a body bag, do you hear me?" John says and I nod. He presses hard on my shoulder and can see in the corner of my eye, Katie fighting not to attack the man.

John soon extracts a switch blade from his jeans and my eye widen in fear. He moves the blade swiftly across my face, the blade is cold, but it will soon be warm with my blood. He stabs my right leg and I hold back my screams, but Katie is now in a state of shock. Soon John slashes my legs and arms; I didn't say anything, even though it hurts like crazy.

"You won this round, but can you survive another round?" John says and I spit in his face.

"Hit me with your best shot, John." I say

"I think for once in my life, I actually like you, son." John says and bangs my head against the wall.

"Stay awake or your sister gets what I did to you." John says as I fight my drowsiness.

"Now, when I leave the room, you can close your eyes." John says as he takes slow steps towards the door. Katie tries to move, but he holds her arm tightly and she lets out a scream.

I try to get up, but my legs are not cooperating with me, but soon he leaves the room and Katie runs towards me. She has a bruise on her arm and I fight to stay awake to watch her, but my eye lids were getting really heavy.

"Kendall, stay awake, okay?" Katie says calmly

"Okay" I say weakly. My head is killing me and my cuts are killing me. I weakly turn around to see a huge bloody gash on the wall and that's when I noticed, John broke my stitches and the blood starts oozing out slowly.

Even when I close my eyes, I remember the times John would sneak into my room and lace my toys with some toxin, but he didn't know that I slept with one eye. I would throw them away the next day. Soon another nightmare came by, it was him and I throwing a baseball around then he would throw it extremely hard and it hit my abdomen hard, it later formed into a massive bruise. I want to get up, but I'm so tired that I didn't bother to wake up.

* * *

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Ms. Knight looks at the clock and it's 7:30P.M, Kendall hasn't come back yet. She feels horrible how she ended her conversation with Kendall and she can't call for missing persons because it's too early to call. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow for the concert.


	8. Chapter 8: Just say no

**Warning: Violent scene **

Regular story line: Basement

Kendall wakes up to see Katie sleeping on his chest; she does that to calm down her nerves. Kendall gently moves Katie off his chest and places his jacket on top of her. The door opens and John enters the dark room; the sun is illuminating the room. Kendall sees anger in John's eyes when John looks at Kendall; John grabs Kendall then escorts him out of the room. John takes Kendall into another room and shoves him forcibly to a wall. Kendall catches himself, but soon John pins him against the wall.

"Five years in jail then two years on probation; it was all because of you! All because you were an incompetent sap and you'll pay for that!" John says angrily

"I was only ten years old! I just misplaced the remote; you had no right to dislocate my shoulder!" Kendall shouts

"I put up with everything from your drunken rage to even your sober anger! I couldn't be a regular kid, because of you! I had to stand back while you verbal abused my mother! You are a pathetic excuse of a father and a man!" Kendall shouts

"You think I want you as a son?" John says coldly

"I wished the worse for you. I wished for a miscarriage, death at birth, but no, you survived. I never wanted you; you're a mistake that I wish I could erase. You, Kendall, you are my biggest regret."John whispers menacingly and Kendall stays quiet.

"Today is the final round, dear boy." John whispers and leaves the room.

Regular story line: Basement

John brings in rope and a chair to the room; he grabs Katie and ties her to the chair tight. Katie's brown eyes grow wide with fear as the rope goes around her wrist.

"You know, your brother is a disease and every disease needs to be terminated." John whispers and Katie cringes from fear. Soon he puts duct tape on her mouth and leaves the room. Soon he brings Kendall, computer, and a gun.

* * *

Regular story line: Concert

Ms. Knight is next to a police man as they watch the boys are pacing back and forth until Gustavo walk towards them with anger. When he becomes nervous, he becomes angry, and when he's angry, no one is happy.

"Where is Kendall!?" Gustavo barks and soon a vibration comes from Carlos cell. Carlos looks at it and smiles.

"Kendall says he'll be here in five minutes." Carlos says

"Okay, improvise on stage until Kendall comes, go!" Gustavo barks and the boys run to the stage. A wide-screen is in the back of the stage and the sun is heating up as the boys turn to the crowd.

Carlos sees that Ms. Knight is with Gustavo and Kelly, Stephanie is in the front row with Jo and they each have a sign in their hands. Carlos is the first to speak.

"Welcome all to our concert! Kendall will be arriving soon and I want to say something important: Stephanie, Happy 7 month Anniversary, I love you!" Carlos says and a group of girls scream from excitement and Stephanie lifts her sign that says _Happy Anniversary, Love you! _The sign has pictures of them together. Soon a grim look fills the crowd as they see Katie tied up then Kendall against the wall.

"Welcome all to a fun game called _Mercy, _we have one player here named Kendall Knight or well, my son. If Kendall can withstand what happens, his sister will live." The voice says and Ms. Knight is trembling in fear.

"If any law enforcement interrupts this game, both of my children will be dead. Now let's start." John says

* * *

Regular story line: Basement

Kendall sees the gun in John's hands and a computer streaming this video. A lone tear escapes his green eyes and Katie is hyperventilating.

"If you fall, your sister dies and whatever bullets I have remaining will go into the ones you love." John says as he preps the gun. Kendall is now freaking out as John points the guns towards him

"Would you take a bullet for your sister?" John says and Kendall looks at Katie's pleading eyes to say no.

"Answer truthfully, Kendall." John says

"Yes." Kendall says as a bullet passes through his leg and he fights to stay up.

"Would you take one for girlfriend?" John ask

* * *

Regular story line: Concert

Everyone is in shock to see what's happening. Jo is praying that Kendall will say no, but the answer she hears doesn't help.

"Yes." Kendall says in the video, as a bullets passes through his right leg, but he's still standing. Katie has tears running down her face.

Jo covers her mouth and lets her tears flow down freely, but it only gets worse.

"Would you take a bullet for Logan Mitchell?" John says in the video

"Say no, buddy, please." Logan whispers, but he didn't like the answer.

"Yes." Kendall says in the video, as a bullet passes through his left arm. Kendall is bleeding profusely, but he can't fall down.

"Would you take a bullet for James Diamond?" John ask in the video

"No, come on buddy just lie." James whispers

"Yes." Kendall says in the video as a bullet passes through his left arm.

"Would you take a bullet for Carlos Garcia?" John ask in the video

"Come on, buddy, is okay to say no." Carlos whispers, but he doesn't like the answer.

"Yes." Kendall says in the video as a bullet hits his abdomen and now he is fighting to stay up.

"Last question, would you take a bullet for your mother?" John ask in the video

"Say no, baby, just say no, please." Ms. Knight whispers, but she doesn't like the answer.

"In a heartbeat" Kendall says weakly as a bullet hits Kendall's chest and he almost crumbles to the ground, but he's fighting.

"You win, have fun getting an ambulance here to save him, but it's futile." John says as he unties Katie then leaves the room.

In the video, Katie removes the duct tape and runs to Kendall. Katie kneels down next to Kendall.

"Fight, Kendall, remember our promise? Please, Big Brother." Katie whispers

"I know... Love you." Kendall says weakly as his eyes close.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive her

Regular story line: Basement

_White walls surround us__  
__No light will touch your face again__  
__Rain taps the window__  
__As we sleep among the dead_

The dark room is suddenly cold as Katie holds Kendall's cold hand. He opens his eyes weakly to see Katie till next to his side and he gives a faint bloody smile. He hasn't forgotten their promise and he will keep it, no matter how painful it gets for him. Kendall looks like a cold corpse and Katie holds his hand to keep it warm. Kendall tries to speak, but nothing comes up.

_Days go on forever__  
__But I have not left your side__  
__We can chase the dark together__  
__If you go then so will I_

It seems like eternity since that last round and Katie hears a faint siren in the background. Tears stream down her small face as Kendall's hand finally goes limp.

"Kendall?" Katie whispers as a two paramedics rush into and one of the paramedics grab Katie away.

"No, leave me alone! Kendall, wake up!" Katie shouts as the paramedics try to revive Kendall; so far he had no pulse.

_There is nothing left of you__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

One of the paramedics take Katie out of the room and she sees that her father in a cop car. Ms. Knight runs up to Katie and hugs her tight then kisses her forehead. Katie hugs her mother tight and cries in her embrace. A paramedic rushes Kendall out in a gurney, but he has a white sheet on him. Katie rushes towards the gurney and takes to the paramedics.

"Is he dead?! Please tell me!" Katie shouts

"He's on the verge, we are doing our best." The paramedic says as he takes Kendall into the ambulance.

_Cold light above us__  
__Hope fills the heart and fades away__  
__Skin white as winter__  
__As the sky returns to gray_

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital

The paramedic rushes Kendall into the hospital; Jo and the boys are hopeless as they watch Kendall in a bloody mess. Katie is trailing behind, but her mother hold her back as they hear three horrible words.

"We're losing him!" The doctor shouts as they enter the white double doors.

_Days go on forever__  
__But I have not left your side__  
__We can chase the dark together__  
__If you go then so will I_

* * *

Regular story: Waiting room

Ms. Knight sits in the chair, upset and worried as one of the doctors look at Katie. Pain fills her heart as she recalls her last conversation with Kendall and how it would kill her if that's how their last day will be. The boys don't know what to do and Jo is staying strong; Katie emerges fine and she walks towards her mother.

"Why did you let him do it?" Katie ask

"I was afraid and I thought that maybe he will be happy with Kendall's birth and we were doing fine." Ms. Knight says and Katie glares

"Lies, you knew he hated him and you knew that he wanted Kendall dead! Well, guess what he might get his wish! You chased him out of the house, didn't you?!" Katie shouts then runs to the bathroom.

Ms. Knight lets her vent out in the bathroom; the boys look at her with confusion.

* * *

Regular story line: operating room

_There is nothing left of you__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

The surgeon fixes Kendall's arms and legs, but Kendall is losing a lot of blood and it will be a miracle if he makes it out, but it's a slim chance. The bullet that is in Kendall's abdomen is causing the massive blood loss and they remove the bullet, but the damage is bad. It severed an artery that causes his hemorrhaging and the bullet that went through his heart; It hit one blood vessel and it causes him to show massive amount of blood.

* * *

Regular story line: Bathroom

_I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive, you're dead alive  
You're dead alive, you're dead alive_

Katie is crying heavily in the bathroom as she looks up to the ceiling and tries to stop when she hears the door open.

"I don't want to you, mom!" Katie shouts

"Katie is me, Jo." Jo says calmly

"Can you squeeze me in? I want some company." Jo says calmly as Katie slowly opens the door. Then Katie hugs Jo tightly and lets out a painful sob.

"He can't die, Jo. He can't break our promise, Jo. I don't want to lose him." Katie says sadly

"I know, sweetie, but he's a strong person and he will prevail. Don't worry Katie, I'll be here to help you no matter what, okay. Kendall will make it, you have to stay positive." Jo says calmly and hugs Katie tight.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels_

"What ever happened in the past, is gone, okay. Your mom was afraid to be with him and you know that she was endangered. You have to forgive your mother, alright?" Jo says and Katie nods her head.

Soon Ms. Knight enters the bathroom with teary eyes.

"The surgeon is here." Ms. Knight says

**Song: Anthem of Angels: Breaking Benjamin **


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

Regular story line: Waiting room

The tall surgeon looks at Kendall's family with sadness as he begins to talk to the crowd. His weary brown eyes show fatigue and worry, his body is exhausted from the long hours in the operating room.

"He did make it from the surgeon." The Surgeon says

"His body is very weak from the massive blood loss and bullet wounds." The Surgeon adds

"Can we see him?" Katie says frantically

"Yeah, down the hall, room 2235." The Surgeon says and Katie runs to Kendall's room. She opens his door and stops when she catches a glimpse of Kendall's weak body.

Katie walks slowly towards Kendall's bed and watches Kendall's heart monitor beeping slowly. He looks so peaceful and Katie wonders if he might be better off in heaven. Katie closes her eyes and touches Kendall's hand.

"Don't ever think about it; I'm not going to break my promise." Kendall says as he wakes up from his sleep.

"Remember I made that promise to always be with you until the end." Kendall says with a faint smile and the rest of the gang comes in.

"I can't believe you did that for us? You actually took a bullet for us." James says calmly

"I will do it again." Kendall says and Jo walks up towards Kendall then plants a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Kendall, but please don't scare us again like that." Jo says

"Love you too, but if someone I love is in danger, I will do it again and in a heartbeat." Kendall says

"I'm so sorry about want I said earlier, baby, can you forgive me?" Ms. Knight says

"It wasn't your fault, mom. I love you very much mom." Kendall says and Ms. Knight hugs him tight._  
_


End file.
